Meow?
by ForgottenxMemories
Summary: When the Undertaker turns Ciel into a cat, what could possibly happen? Slight CielxSebastian.  Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.


Soft moans escaped Ciel's lips, revealing his obvious delight. Yes, his butler was doing his job well. How did he ever learn how to use his hands in such a way?

"Does it please you, Young Master?"

A delicate, cold feeling embraced the little boy's lips, and he indulged fully, taking a bite from the cream colored base of…

A doughnut.

Sebastian has outdone himself with today's dessert, indeed. How anyone could so effectively use their hands to make things taste so good was beyond Ciel. But it did not matter how he made such sweets, just so long as the sweets reached Ciel's mouth.

Upon finishing his snack and tea, Ciel dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and leaned back in his chair. It was time to get down to business.

"Sebastian, I must meet with the Undertaker today." Ciel said, scanning a letter from the Queen.

"Lately, there have been mass murders. The targets seem to be of nobility. The only leads we have at the moment are paw prints made from the victim's blood upon his or her chest."

"Understood, My Lord. I will prepare a carriage immediately."

* * *

_Knock knock._

Ciel has to wait but a moment before an eerie face showed itself through the door.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive~. I've been expecting you." The Undertaker said, stepping aside to let the two in.

"Undertaker, what information do you have of the mass murders?" Ciel asked, knowing a price would have to be paid before he received his information.

"Hmm…For an answer, Earl, you know what you have to do. Give me a first rate laugh."

Nodding, Ciel turned to his butler. "Sebastian—"

"Oh, the Earl always needs his butler to do his dirty work." The Undertaker snickered, causing a red flush to cross Ciel's face.

"Sebastian, get out. And don't you dare peek." He ordered, and with a bow and a "Yes, My Lord," the butler left.

"Now Earl~…A first rate laugh."

"Right…" Ciel said, but before he could do anything he was grabbed from behind and the Undertaker was forcing his mouth open.

"What are you—"

"Hee hee. Sorry Earl, but it's more fun this way." And with that a thick, bitter liquid slithered down Ciel's throat.

"Unhand me! Gah, that's nause—meow—ting!" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow. Where the hell did the meow come from?

"Under—meow—ker, what did—meow—you do to—" But all too soon, Ciel's vocal cords felt as if they were swollen; shrinking to the point he could barely get a sound out.

His clothes fell around him and he felt too close to the floor. What on Earth was going on? Ciel looked up at the Undertaker, trying to glare but having trouble.

"_Hisss!"_

The Undertaker's gleeful laugh reverberated throughout the room, and on enraged instinct Ciel rushed at him, sticking his arm out to scratch the source of laughter.

Wait, since when did he have paws?…

* * *

"The Young Master is taking quite a long time…" Sebastian murmured, staring at the door.

Would it be against the Master's orders if he looked inside to check if he was okay? Or should he just wait?

The question in his mind dissolved soon as he heard a crash, hiss and laugh from the inside.

"Young Master—" Sebastian called, opening the door only to be frozen in place.

The scene before him was rather appalling, as the Undertaker was shaking with laughter beneath a greenish-gray furry object, its claws just about to scratch the Undertaker's eyes out.

"Is that…?" Sebastian whispered, approaching the Undertaker and ball of fur as a red flush filled his cheeks.

The greenish-gray object turned, its face seeming to show overwhelming gratitude…until Sebastian grabbed it.

"_Hiss!"_

"Oh, how cute!" Sebastian said, nuzzling the cat's head with his cheek, his glove clad hand rubbing its paw. "Oh, so soft!"

"_Sebastian! What are you doing?" _An all too familiar voice resounded in the butler's head, immediately making him cease his actions.

"Young…Master?" He asked, gazing down at the cat. Come to think of it, the cat _did_ look just like Ciel. It was shocking he hadn't noticed it earlier, what with the green-gray hair, one blue eye and the other eye in an eye-patch.

"_Yes it's me, you fool!" _The voice hissed in his head, peeking Sebastian's annoyance. Who was the fool in this situation?

A sly grin crept across the butler's face as he began to crush the cat to his chest in a tight hug. "Oh, how cute my master has become!" He gushed, crushing Ciel.

"_Hiss! Unhand me!"_

"Oh, but Young Master, if I do that you will fall onto the floor and risk injury." Sebastian said, tightening his grip on his master.

"_Achoo!"_ The cat sneezed, startling Sebastian. His arm's flew open, dropping Ciel, who luckily landed on his feet.

"Young Master?" He asked, bending over to examine the sneezing cat.

"Hee hee~, I almost forgot that the Earl was allergic to cats…" The Undertaker snickered.

"I see….So he's allergic to himself now?"

"It seems like it~."

"_Purr-fect…"_ The sarcastic voice in Sebastian's mind said, causing the demon's lips to twitch up in a smile.

"Undertaker, what did you do to my master?" Sebastian asked, extremely curious. As nice a change this was, it had to be undone in a timely manner.

"I just slipped him something I found while on a stroll the other day. All I know is what it does." The Undertaker said, shrugging.

"I see…" Sebastian said, ducking down and cradling the cat-master in his arms. "Well, we shall be on our way, then."

"_Why did you leave without the information we came for?" _Ciel hissed, causing the demon to sigh.

"Our first priority is to find out how to fix you. You aren't much use to the Queen looking this way." Sebastian said, before a sly grin crept upon his face. "But it _is _such a good look on you, Young Master."

"_Shut up."_

"Come to think of it, how is it that I can understand you? Most cats just meow, but it's almost like I can hear your thoughts…"

_"How should I know? I highly doubt the Undertaker could hear me, so I assume it's safe to say that it's only you. I wouldn't want anyone else to find out about this."_

"Hmm…Yes, that would prove to be troublesome."

_"We need to go about finding a cure. Achoo!"_ Ciel said urgently, and Sebastian nodded.

"Hmm…Yes, although it sounds adorable coming from a cat, sneezing can't be all that comfortable, especially if you're allergic to yourself." Sebastian chuckled, receiving a hiss from the bundle of fur in his arms.

_"Just take me back to the manor. Get me some warm milk and then go find me a cure."_

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

A bowl of milk was set atop the bedside table in Ciel's room and the cat hopped up on it, lapping up the milk and sneezing every now and again. To the butler standing at beside the bedside table, it was quite an adorable sight. The only thoughts running through the cat's mind were instinctive.

Once Ciel finished his milk, Sebastian took the dish away. "Shall I leave now?" He asked, referring to his investigation for a cure.

_"Yes, and hurry it up."_ Ciel thought, and without his consent the thought of having hairballs in his throat came to mind. Sebastian chuckled at his, receiving a hiss from his master, before he left.

* * *

"How troublesome…" Sebastian murmured to himself as he arrived back at the manor. It was evening and he hadn't found much information on how to help his master. It wasn't necessarily that he had failed his orders, just that no one knew of such a thing. Not even in the Underground.

All the information he had collected was that a cat that is allergic to itself would be fine, just uncomfortable, and the person who gave the Undertaker the elixir was long gone.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said, knocking on the door to his master's room before opening the door a crack.

The cat was curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, breathing evenly and deeply. With a smile, Sebastian sat at the foot of the bed, watching the ball of fur. It was rather cute how he looked as a cat…that is, until he heard a moaning noise.

With a raised eyebrow, Sebastian tried to find the source of the noise only to realize it was Ciel's voice in his head. Did that mean he could even hear and see Ciel's dreams?

Listening more intently this time, Sebastian heard the moaning once again, but this time the voices were distinct and a scene formed in his mind, too.

More moaning and shuffling covers ensued, before the head of Ciel Phantomhive burst out from beneath the covers, flushed, sweaty and gasping for air.

_"Young Master, was I being too harsh?"_ A voice that sounded all too familiar asked, as Sebastian's head peeked up from the covers as well.

_"Just give me a moment to breathe…" _Ciel gasped, his chest heaving as much as it had the day they were putting the corset on him.

_"As you wish, My Lord."_ Dream Sebastian said, lying back on the bed and watching his master catch his breath.

Appalled that such a small boy would have such a graphic imagination, Sebastian backed off the bed. It wasn't like Sebastian hadn't thought of things such as that before, but it was shocking to know that Ciel thought that way about him, too.

With a slow smile, Sebastian crept back to the bed, but this time he slid under the covers and lied down. It would be amusing to see his master's reaction.

A few minutes later, a blue glow came from the cat in the center of the bed, and Sebastian couldn't help but be shocked and even a little worried.

His worries quelled, though, as the cat slowly began to change back into a boy. First the tail disappeared, then the ears, and the last to leave were the paws. Sebastian wanted to pout when the paws were gone, but resisted the urge to set his face in such a childish expression.

At last, Ciel's human body found its way back to the bed, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Sebastian?" He asked, looking around the room. "Was I…a cat? Was it all just a dream?"

As if to answer his own question, Ciel sneezed and felt the bed clothes. Green-gray cat hair was everywhere. With an irritated sigh, Ciel glanced back at his butler, lying in the covers of the bed.

"What on Earth are you doing in my bed, Sebastian?"

"Does it not please you, Young Master?" He asked, the corners of his lips twitching up in a malicious smile.

"…Whatever, just fetch me my night clothes." Ciel demanded.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, getting out of the bed and dressing Ciel in his night clothes.

"By the way, Young Master, _was I being too harsh?_" He asked, chuckling darkly before he exited the room, leaving a blushing and annoyed Ciel.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahaha. I liked that, it was so fun to write. XD I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
